Life of a vampire
by EdwardCullen19182006
Summary: Edward doesn't know what has happened to him, all he knows is that he is craving for something.


The life of a vampire and his family

by: Abbi Eckrem

~Edward~

I was screaming in agony as the venom was going through my body. My name is Edward masen and I'm 19. I was dying of mono a very horrible fever- kind of illness, but now I don't know what's going on, I feel horrid agony through my body and I'm losing blood but I just don't know why. I have to wake up, my girlfriend is waiting and lizzy my 5 yr old daughter. My back arched and my heart stopped beating but I'm still alive this is so strange. What is happening to me? What seems to be about 3 days, I started to wake up and this voice is calling my name " Edward, Edward can you hear me?" _of course I can hear you _I thought to myself not sure if I want to answer the weird/ strange voice. " Edward? Can you hear me?" the voice called out frantic for some reason but I decided to answer " who are you? And how do you know my name?." I asked confused " I'm Charles, your doctor, and what you just went through was vampire transformation." the person who apparently is my doctor and his name is Charles " but vampires are urban myths. " I replied like he just said a really funny joke. " if you think vampires are urban myths then you are calling me and yourself an urban myth." Charles replied " what about my wife and child, do they know? Can I see them?" I asked hope filled my voice " No, they don't know, and they're not going to know, and you can't see them unless you promise to not tell them that you are a vampire unless they figure it out." Charles answered " " why can't they know?" I asked pissed that my family can't know and I have to keep something from them. " because then both you and me and your family could be killed if the boss finds out that you told them." Charles replied " oh, in that case I promise, that I won't tell my family what I am." I promised and got up to leave the hospital to go see my family.

~Home~

The last time I saw my family was in the car going to the hospital when I got sick , my girlfriend and child crying the whole way telling me everything is ok .

It was late when I pulled into the driveway of our 4 story house. I called my girlfriend to let her know I was home, " hello?" Bella my girlfriend yawned , she sounded tired " it's me." I replied " Edward?" she said joy taking over the tiredness in her voice. " yeah it's Edward." I sarcastically replied " are you home?" belle asked " why don't you come outside and see for your self." I answered " alright" Bella replied curious now. Then I saw her opening the door and she came outside. " Edward!" she yelled while running into my arms " hey, bells" I replied happily " you're home, I can't believe it." she cried into my chest. " yes I'm home, love." I assured her. Then she kissed me. Passion filled the atmosphere, when we finally pulled away. " let's get you inside, I'm sure lizzy would love to see you, happy and well." Bella said while pulling me into the house. I was so happy to be home with my family. But there was a burn in my throat that won't go away but I'm ignoring it." lizzy! Guess who's home" Bella called up the stairs " who?" lizzy replied interested " it's me." I called out to her ." daddy?" she asked like she just woke up " yeah." I told her " daddy!" she called out happy " hey sweetie" I replied " are you all better?" she asked concern filled her beautiful voice " yes, daddy is all better." I assured her "yay!" she cried " she missed you, and I missed you." Bella replied hugging me.

Man I hope they can't tell how hard or cold I am. "are you hungry?" Bella asked " no, not really." I replied " oh, ok, it's time for bed." Bella exclaimed still all happy that I'm back. " mommy? Can I sleep with you and daddy?" lizzy asked " it's alright with me, ask your father." Bella told her , and of course I knew my answer. " of course you can sleep with us." I replied before she could even ask " thank you, daddy." lizzy said hugging me again. We all went up the stairs and went into our room. " sweetie go get ready for bed, when you are ready climb into bed." Bella said to her daughter. " ok mommy." lizzy replied obediently and left go get ready. We got changed into our pjs and I climbed into our bed. " honey did you go to the gym recently?" Bella asked " No. why?" I replied confused " you never had a 62 Pack , or huge biceps." Bella accused. " is having a good body a bad thing?" I asked " no, I'm just amazed." Bella assured me " I love you." I sighed when she came to lay on my chest. " I love you to," she yawned " where's lizzy?" I wondered " I don't know, still getting ready I guess." Bella replied " hi. Mommy and daddy" lizzy called out into the darkness but of course with my improved eyesight I could see her.

~school~

" bells, are you awake?" I asked " yes, I am now." she yawned " oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I apologized " you're forgiven." Bella replied snuggling into my side. " mommy, daddy are you up now." little lizzy asked hope in her voice. " why are you up so early little missy?" I asked " it's first day of school" she answered " I'll drive her," I said to Bella " alright." Bella replied " are you ready?" I called up the stairs " yeah!" lizzy called back " you're coming right back right?" Bella asked " yeah, I'm coming back." I replied. " good." she accused before kissing me. " mommy, you need to stop kissing daddy, he's taking me to school." lizzy said " mommy is coming to." bella replied " alright, lets go." I demanded. We got to the school, and when lizzy was getting out of the car and guy with a gun got out one of the other cars." Lizzy get back in the car" I demanded " why daddy? I'm going to school?" lizzy asked " it's not safe right now" I told her" the school is safe, daddy" she tried to assure me " Edward, what's the matter?" bella asked worried " a guy with a gun just walked into the building and he didn't have a security stuff on." I answered " lizzy get back in the car!" bella yelled " but mommy" lizzy complained then the guy saw lizzy and tried to shoot her but I jumped out and blocked the bullet from hitting her but of course it hit me but it didn't hurt and I didn't care. " oh, you're the daddy." the man said " of course I am." I growled " whoa! Dude chill." the guy replied obviously frighten of my growl " leave her and all of the kids here the fuck alone or this is your neck" I threated while breaking a stick " I'm sorry I can't" the dude said " why not?" I growled walking toward him barring my teeth in a warning. " alright, I'll leave them alone," the dude replied walking away. " that's what I thought." I said to myself and turning around to make sure lizzy was al right. " daddy! Your arm it's bleeding." Lizzy shrieked " are you ok?" I asked " I'm fine daddy, " she assured me " what was that all about." the princeple asked walking toward me " a guy with a gun was was trying to break into the school and shoot every child but I scared him off he won't bother you or the kids any more." I answered. " well thank you sir." he repiled " no problem" I replied. " Edward, are you ok? I heard a gun shot." bella said worridly while getting out of the car " I'm fine. Bella." I replied" Edward what happened to your arm?" bella cried " it's nothing bella, it could have been our daughter." I explained " well now we have to go to the doctor to get stitches." bella complained ' actually bella we don't" I replied " what do you mean?" bella asked " it's already healed." I replied " oh.." bella said with relive. Then the guy came back in a car and sped arounded the corner of the school coming toward us and lizzy was about to get hit , but again I got in the way and the car stopped when it ran into me. " what the?" the dude accused " How Did you do that?" the guy asked " nothing you need to know, and I warned you once and this is going to be your seconded warning." I growled grabbing his arm and twisting it, " ok, ok I get your point" the dude shricked in pain " now if you ever do this again, I will break your neck." I reminded him, shoving him toward the car. The dude ran. " Edward, how did you do that? Are you alright?" bella asked " I had an adrenilen rush." I explained " Edward it has to be more then just an adreniline rush." bella replied " it's nothing more." I assured her. " can I go to school now?" lizzy complained " yes you can go inside now".

~monster~

We got back home. " Edward!" bella yelled " what?" I asked running toward her." someone robbed us!" bella cried " what does he want?" I growled/ yelled " who?" bella asked " that guy that was at the school" I told her , when I got his scent I ran up the stairs " I thought I told you to leave us alone!" I yelled " whoa, how did you find out?" the dude asked " get out of my house" I yelled " make me" the guy said hold his gun in front of him " oh! I can do more then make you!" I threated " what the hell are you?" the guy cried when I grabbed his shirt " I'm a monster from hell!" I replied throwing him across the room. Then he got back up. I stalked toward him barring my teeth " you're a vampire" he said " how do you know?" I asked " your fangs are showing" he replied " well you're right, and I'm very thirsty." I warned him " oh god!" he yelled and ran down the stairs. I came down the stairs a few minutes after. " Edward are you ok, I heard growling" bella asked concerned " I'm fine." I assured her. " is that guy telling the truth? Are you a vampire?" bella asked " um…" I said trying to find some excuse " I don't care, if you are as long as you promise to not drink me or lizzy." she replied touching my face " I didn't want you to know, I thought you'd run or I would be left on the streets to die." I confessed " I would never do that, to you." she assured me " I don't drink human blood, I drink animal." I replied " oh, well good thing we don't have a pet," she laughed " yeah," I sighed " do you still love me or do you want me out of the house?" I asked " I always want you to stay, don't you ever think that I don't love you even if you are a blood sucking monster, I don't care." she replied as if I affened her " that's good." I sighed " are you thirsty now?" she asked " no, I'm not thirsty." I replied " so do you like being immortal?" she asked " well it means less trips to the doctor" I replied sarcastically " if I start acting like a "monster" stay away from me." I warned her " well , how can I tell if you are acting like a "monster"?" she asked " well I start to growl and my fangs show and my eyes go from gold to black," I repiled " being a vampire sounds like fun , would I ever be one?" she asked " I'm not sure." I replied " can I see your fangs?" she asked touching my upper lip as if to push them out " you really want to see them?" I asked hoping she would say no" of course." she replied " alright then." I sighed while trying to get my fangs out. " there." I sighed " can I see them?" bella asked again"ok" I replied lifting my upper lip away from my fangs " well they are big, and white and sharp." she gulped " are you scared?" I asked trying to pull back to put the fangs away" no, I'm not scared I'm just surprised that these are yours" she assured me." it's 2:30 it's time to pick up lizzy" I told her to change the subject " alright" bella sighed backing up to give me room to get my fangs back in place. " did it hurt?" bella asked " did what hurt?" I asked while we were getting ready to go " turning into a vampire" she replied " oh, um yeah it hurt but afterward I felt fine." I told her " oh" she replied deep in thought " do you have any powers?" bella asked. " yeah I have 3." I replied " what?" she asked curious " mind reading, fire, and I can control death." I replied" oh, cool." she gulped " I'm sorry, I'm scarring you, I will never use my powers aganst you or lizzy." I assured her " I already knew that you wouldn't And I'm not scared I trust you." she replied " lets go pick up lizzy," I suggested before she could ask anymore questions " ok." she replied

~fire~

" Edward are you buring something?" bella asked while we were turning into the schools parking lot " no, why?I asked " something is burning I smell smoke." she replied " oh crap! stay in the car" I replied " what is it?" bella asked worried " the school, it's on fire!" I replied " I'll come." bella said getting out of the car " alright," I said before starting to run toward the school " stay here." I told bella while running into the burning building " anyone in here?" I called out " daddy (cough)" lizzy called " oh lizzy come here" I called to her and picked her up " wheres ( cough) mommy?" she cried"outside I told her and I got her outside. " lizzy!" bella cried " mommy" lizzy replied " is anyone else in there?" I asked " yeah" lizzy replied " I'll be right back." I replied and ran back inside " anyone in here!" I called out again. No answer. I guess I could take the fire out, I thought to myself. Then I absorbed all of the fire and ran around the building and got everyone out of the building. " Edward" bella called out " yeah?" I replied " can you take the smoke from her lungs." she asked " yeah" I answered " can you please hurry she's dying" bella cried " all right," I sighed and absorbed the smoke. " daddy?" lizzy replied " yeah?" I asked her " are you ok?" she asked " I'm fine" I replied, then everything went black, meaning I used my power to much and absorbed to much fire and smoke. " Edward" bella called " Edward!" she was getting frantic " I'm fine." I replied " are you sure?" she asked " um…. Not really." I moaned " you don't look good" another voice it was husky and low . I woke to see about 15 people looking down at me "can I help you ?" I asked " you saved all of our lives." a soft, little voice replied. I got to my feet. " I saved all of you guys?" I asked shocked that me a vampire saved about 15-25 people from dying in a burning house. " your awake." bella sighed with relif " where's lizzy?" I asked frantic " right here." bella broke in between right here. " well she was here." bella replied " Oh My! God! That bastard always going for my family , well that was his last warning, he is dead." I growled and my fangs grew larger then before. " Edward, are you alright" bella asked concerned "bella stand back." I warned her " why?" she asked stepping toward me " bella, I don't want to hurt you." I called out in angust " Edward,is the monster realized?" bella asked " yeah, it's defiantly released " I warned her " oh, alright" she replied stepping back " I'll be right back". then I started to run.

~the stake~

" come here little girl." the guy commaned " why?" lizzie asked " just come here" the dude replied annoyed " daddy, said don't talk to strangers." lizzy complained " alright then " the guy walked over to lizzy and pulled down her pants and stuck his fingers in her " that hurts" lizzy cried " I'll make it better" he told her " ok" she replied and he started to fuck her, until I came into the door " LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screeched and lunched at his throat but before I could rip his throat out he stabbed me with a stake " daddy!" lizzy cried " stay put" the dude commanded " you can't boss her around." I growled " oh, really what are you going to do." he replied stepping on the wound. I screamed in agony but got to my feet and threw him across the room and stalked toward him and broke his neck in half before collapsing in pain. " daddy!" lizzy cried " lizzy" I gasped " are you dying?" she cried " I don't know" I answered " are you ok?" I asked "I'm just a little sore." lizzy answered " call mommy" I replied " ok" she answered " mommy" lizzy said into the reciver " yeah, sweetie? Are you alright? Is daddy alright?" I heard bella ask " I'm just sore, but daddy's dying you need to come here, daddy needs you" lizzy cried " I'll be right there" bella assured her. Then they hung up, I went unconscious. " Edward, baby wake up." I heard bella cry" bella, take care of lizzy" I gasped" oh Edward." bella cried " it hurts" I whimpered " I know,, keep fighting."bella replied " just pull the stake out and I can heal by myself from there." I said to her " this is going to hurt," bella warned me " I'm ready" I told her biting my lip " 1,2,3" she counted before taking the stake out, I started to scream in agony " ed,shh shh, it's alright" bella said trying to sooth me. I finally stopped writhing. " Edward can you hear me?" bella cried " yeah" I whispered to tired to fully talk " you're tired " bella said while wiping sweat from my forehead. " can I sleep now?" I asked warly , " yes, you can" bella replied. Then I fell into a deep sleep. " sir, sir! Can you hear me?" I heard a male voice call, I opened my eyes to see a bight light above me and people surronding me. _how god I'm dead what is bella going to think, _I thought to myself " sir? Are you alright?" the voice asked again " where am I? bella, is she alright?"I questioned worried " she's fine. " the voice replied " where am I?" I asked concerned " in the hospital, I'll go tell bella that you are awake." the doctor replied while walking away. Then I heard bella opening the door of my room," baby, you're awake" she sighed " are you alright?" I asked " I'm fine." she assured me " where's lizzy?" I panicked " she is in the room next door." bella replied " why is she in the hospital, is she ok?" I asked trying to get up " Edward, she's fine, you need to stay down and calm." bella soothed me " so lizzy and you are fine" I said mainly to myself " yes we are fine, the question is, are you fine?" she asked " I honestly don't know, I feel fine but then again I'm a bloodsucking monster so I can't feel pain." I cursed " don't say that Edward, you are not a monster, you are a good man, wether you are a vampire or not?" she replied " I'm thristy." I complained " what kind of thirsty?" bella asked " blood, I need blood" I whined " ok, ok I'll go get you some blood" she answered " they won't let you," I warned her " alright then I guess you'll have to drink from me." she sighed " no I can't do that." I stammered " Edward, you have to," she told me before reaveling her neck " I can't" I whined " you have to Edward" she replied tilting her neck. I couldn't help myself and my fangs dug into her warm flesh and her blood began to flow into my mouth.

~Bella~

Like a few seconds after he started drinking the doctors came rushing into the room and pulling me away from his grasp and I started saying" stop, he needs the blood" then I was away from him and I was struggling to not jump out of their arms but then he was being held down I could hear his growls of rage and thirst but then I started screaming in horrid agony. So this is what becoming a vampire feels like I hope I look beautiful, oh man I hope Edward's ok. What about lizzy is she ok, well now Edward isn't the only one that can save lives now I can as well. After what seemed to be 3 days of screaming the burning went away and I felt alive and strong. I woke up to see doctors about to shock me to get my heart to work again, " what the?" one of the doctors shricked " where is Edward?" I questioned " he's in there" the doctor replied pointing to the door of Edward's room. I walked in there and he was unconscious, to myself I thought weird and walked over to him to see if he was alright, he was covered in sweat and was obviously thirsty and he started to scream in his sleep, like he wanted to wake up but he couldn't. I stormed out of his room and went to his doctor and demanded to know what happened " he wouldn't stop growling so we had to put him to sleep and so he's in a coma." the doctor replied " wait! What?" I screamed " it's just a coma, mrs no big deal" the doctor tried to defened himself " oh bull shit! He is screaming in there because he wants to wake up but your drug is keeping under, I was helping him, he needed the blood and I knew you wouldn't give me blood so I let him drink from me." I explained " you are sounding like you are a vampire." he snickered " maybe I am" I snapped " now are you going to allow him to wake up or am I going to have to force him to wake up." I asked " I'll help" the doctor replied. We walked back into Edwards room and he was still screaming but now his breathing wasn't right it was slow and raspy, " what did you do to him!" I screamed " I didn't know this would happen" the doctor replied " it's a drug of course this would happen." I yelled back running to Edward's bed side trying to wake him up, " Edward, baby please wake up, I don't wan't to lose you. Stay with me" I cried and layed my head against his chest which was barley moving up and down to pull in air, " Edward, please" I cried again. His eyes started to flutter open " good boy, keep fighting that's it." I praised " bella" he whisperd " yeah its me, are you alright." I asked " I feel sick and drowsy." he whined " you do?" I asked worried" I think I need to throw up," he replied " alright" I replied and I helped him to the bathroom.

~ loosing Edward~

"mommy" I heard little lizzy cry " what is it lizzy?" I called " it's daddy!" she screamed " what's wrong with daddy" I replied running down the stairs" he's not waking up" lizzy cried " Edward, baby wake up" I cried " lizzy call 911" I demanded " ok mommy" lizzy replied " oh Edward! Please wake up , I beg of you don't die I can't lose you" I cried over and over again " be-lla" he gasped " Edward your awake" I sighed in relive " be-lla, I fe-el like I'm dying" he whimpered " no, Edward don't you dare close your eyes, stay with me, please stay awake, help will be here soon." I told him " be-lla I will always be with you in here" he whispered has he put his hand over my heart " no, Edward please" I wailed " good-bye bella, forever and always." he whispered before closing his eyes, then he died. " Edward! No! please no come back." I yelled before laying my head on his cold, hard, still chest and tears started to pile over. Loosing Edward was the hardest part of my life , he was my protector, my savior, my hero , my love, and my soldier but he just didn't win this battle. " mommy" Lizzy cried " yeah?" I sobbed " the doctor is here" she informed me " tell them to go away" I sobbed again " mommy? Is daddy dead?" she asked her little voice breaking at the last word" yeah he is dead" I replied " no, he can't be dead" she cried " he is" I told her , she came to cry on his chest to.

**2 months later **

" bella you have to get off of his chest and eat something" Edward's brother Emmett insisted " no" I sobbed " what would Edward want?"he asked " he would want me to be happy and well and with him" I snapped " jezz, bella sinse when have you been grumpy" he asked " sinse I lost my boyfriend." I sobbed again, then a miralce happened, Edward's chest started moving again, at first I thought I was imagening but when he whispered my name I knew he was back. " Emmett, go get lizzie!" I yelled " why?" he questioned " Edward, he's breathing" I cried with joy " bella your going insane." he replied " does this look like insanity?" I snapped pointing at Edward's body that was breathing again" oh, you are right" Emmett said I think it was an apology but right now I didn't care, " Edward, can you hear me?" I asked him " bella" he whispered again " oh Edward, you're alive" I sighed " what happened?" he asked " you "died" sweetheart." I told him " then how am I alive?" he asked " I don't know," I answered " I don't think I was dead I think I was in a coma and sinse I'm a vampire I stoped breathing I mean I don't feel like I was dead" he said confussed " really?" I asked " yeah really " he said " do you need anything?" I asked " I need blood" he whined, as his eyes were closing " alright, alright I'll go get you blood just don't close your eyes" I begged " I promise " he replied, I left to go get the blood.

~the best night of my life~

This is the happiest nights because well you'll see, " Bella I want to ask you something" Edward said in a causal tone " ok what?" I asked suspiciously, then he got down on one knee and said " will you marry me?" at first I thought he was joking but when I saw the little black box with a set of diamonds in the middle then I knew he was proposing, " yes!" I yelled happiness filled my voice and I ran over to him and began to kiss him " what do you think you're doing?" he asked " what do you think?" I teased " I don't know but I have a feeling , you are going to show me" he replied " well you are correct" I responded " well, when are you going to show me?" he asked " well it's hard to if you are dressed" I told him " oh" he answered, then we went to our room, " Bella we can't really get nasty our kids are home" Edward replied " oh, come on" I pleaded " no" he sighed " I thought you where in the mood for it" I assaulted " I was until I realized that our kids are home, you know I have that fatherly instinct thing" Edward said unhappy " please" I begged again climbing on top of him " no" he said sternly " baby" I replied shoving my hands up his shirt rubbing his chest and abs " no' he sighed but I could tell he was giving in " please" I tried again and pulled his shirt off and rubbing him again " Bella, I said no" he replied " come on" I said teasingly playing with my shirt now " no" he said stubbornly " baby" I replied while taking my top and bra off , then I started to play with him again " Bella" he sighed " you know you want to" I teased , moving so I was directly on top of his hips and I started to add pressure " baby" he sighed/moaned " is that a yes?" I asked eagerly putting more pressure on his hips " Bella, I said no" he replied " oh, please baby" I said while playing with my mini skirt " Bella" he sighed " please" I begged playing with his pants now " are you ever going to give this up?" he asked " no" I replied undoing his pants " Bella, will you please stop taking my clothes off" he asked " well your not going to" I replied trying to pull his pants down, I finally succeeded " hey watch it" he warned when I got to his dick " it's not like I haven't seen it before" I commented playing with it " ok fine we can have it" he gave in " yay" I said joy and happiness came into my voice. Then we went to sleep in each others arms but Edward was acting like he was having a nightmare and when I tried to wake him up he wouldn't wake.

~the dream~

~Edward~

" kiley?" I asked, then I heard music coming down stairs and humming " kiley?" I asked again " Edward?" she replied " are you sick?" I asked " no, I want to play outside" she said " you can't go outside" I told her, then she started screaming and throwing sharp objects at me, thank god I'm immortal, " I want to go outside!" she yelled and threw a knife right at my ribs, " what's happened to you?" I asked before limping up the stairs holding my hand to my side so bells and Liz can't see my wound . " Edward, are you limping?" Bella asked as she ran up to help me " kiley as gone psycho" I gasped , I heard kiley coming up the stairs and the clinging of knives banging together " Bella go back to our room" I commanded " you need help" she replied stubbornly " I'm fine just go back to Lizzy before kiley comes up" I replied " ok" she sighed and she left " ring around the rosy" I heard someone chant then a figure with red eyes and knives started coming towards me " oh shit!" I yelled and started to run " I want to play" she said " I'm not playing" I yelled, the figure started to run towards me , but I ran faster as I ignored my side which was throbbing like hell. I ran into the room locked the door and started piling thing against the door. " Edward what's going on?" bella asked " don't go out into the hall way, " pocket full of pose" the chant came again " what was that Edward?" Bella asked frighten " that is kiley." I replied " Edward your bleeding" Bella gasped " no I'm not" I lied putting my hand up to my side " don't lie to me" bella accused " now let me see" she replied, has she walked over to me and she removed my hand from my side " you need a doctor now" she almost yelled " wait why?" I asked " you have a big hole in your side Edward" she snapped " I didn't think it was that big" I replied " but we can't go outside" she said frustrated " bella I'm fine, I can't feel it or anything " I replied " you can't-" she got cut off when kiley started to break the door " oh shit um " I yelled frantic " we could go out the window" bella suggested " good idea" I said, we opened the window and bella jumped out first then lizzy but when I was about to jump kiley grabbed the back of my shirt and started to "play" with me " kiley stop!" I yelled and I jumped up and she was about to grab my leg but I jumped out before she could " what took so long?" bella asked " she caught me" I replied breathing hard " what did that bitch do to you?" she growled " just a few stabs, and bullet wounds and broken ribs but I could have got killed so I take these wounds gladly" I explained " lets go " bella suggested " good idea I need to lie down" I replied " Edward I don't think you should walk " bella said " what do expect me to do?" I asked " take it easy" she replied, then lizzy started coughing " Liz are you alright ?" I asked " I don't feel good" she replied " you don't" I asked worried " no" she replied " I'll carry her" bella suggested " no I'll carry her" and I picked her up " Edward you're hurt I'll carry her " bella replied " I'm fine with carrying her" I said " you look like you could collapse and second now" bella accused " I'm fine " I assured her " daddy I want to go home" lizzy cried " I know sweetheart we can't go home, it's not safe" I told her " I want to go home" she screamed then bit my shoulder that was stabbed, I screamed in pain " lizzy" bella scolded " he's your father go apologize "no" she yelled and ran back to the house " ed, you ok?" bella asked " I'm fine" I replied " what's gone into them?" bella asked " they are very sick" I told her " well obviously " she replied " don't go after her, she's like kiley now they can't be stopped, they are immortal but sick and killers" I said " we can't leave her there " bella whined " I don't want to either it's either her or us" I replied " alright lets go" bella sighed and helped me walk toward the car, " can you get in the car by yourself or do you need help?" bella asked as we reached the car " I can do it" I replied and climbed into the car " hello , daddy" I heard someone say " lizzy" I said while looking around " lets play" she replied holding a knife to my neck " who are you?" I asked " lizzie of course" she replied pressing the knife deeper into my throat then bella came into the car " ed, are in here" she asked because lizzy pulled me behind the front seat " Edward?" she asked " lizzy stop!" I gasped " Edward why are you back there, lizzy!" bella yelled " mommy come play" she replied " I'm not playing with you and neither is your father" bella told her sternly while pulling my back to the front seat " ed, are you ok" she asked " no" I whined " what did she do to you?" bella asked " I can't feel anything from my hips down" I cried " oh poor baby, lets get you to the hospital" she replied while stepping on the gas.

~ at the hospital again~

" sir can you please open your eyes?" the doctor called to me " where's bella?" I asked without opening my eyes " right here sweetheart" bella replied squeezing my hand " sir open your eyes" the doctor replied " leave him alone he's been through a lot, let him rest" bella yelled at the doctor to shut up " miss we have to do x-rays and other scans and he has to be awake for them" the doctor replied " do it tomorrow, he needs rest if anything else" she snapped back " alright jeez, are you going to stay here tonight or do you want us to call a cab to pick you up" the doctor asked " I'm not leaving my fiancé for anything" she replied " alright then" the doctor sighed " when he's going through the tests though you need to leave the room. Just a heads up" the doctor replied " why?" bella asked " we don't want you to sue us if there is nothing we can do for you fiancé" he replied " why? Would I need to sue you" she asked " he is in critical condition there might be a chance of him dieing tonight even but I don't know he seems like a fighter" the doctor replied " thanks Carlisle " bella replied " any time" he said before closing the door " Edward, can you hear me?" she asked worried " bella" I whispered " sweetie, you can hear me" she sighed " of course I can, I heard the whole conversation which is why I'm not asleep yet" I replied " you need rest Edward" she demanded " I'm a vampire I don't need to sleep I chose to sleep or not sleep" I told her before my heart went berserk, I started gasping for air and about 10 nurses came in and held me down so the doctor could shock me and he did " Edward are you alright?" Carlisle asked " where's bella?" I asked trying to sit up to look for her " she's right here" Carlisle assured me " baby" bella replied when she realized my heart stopped freaking out. " bella" I sighed when I felt her hands touch mine I started stroking the back of her palm to tell her everything is alright " oh, Edward I thought you were going to die" she cried " I would never leave you even if death did come for me I would fight for you" I told her , then even in the hospital she started kissing me, " sir we need to do some scans alright" Carlisle replied " only if bella stays" I protested " if that's what you want " Carlisle replied, we here almost finishing the x-rays when the power went off " what the?" Carlisle protested " she's here" I whined " who's here?" Carlisle asked " kiley, she's the one who injured me and I can feel her presence around me" I replied " are you sure?" he asked " yeah I'm sure," I gulped when I saw those ugly read eyes coming toward me. " I want to play" she hissed " I'm not playing" I yelled and threw the paddle things and shocked her and then she came sprinting toward me and she bit my neck and I started to turn into a sick person and I killed everyone that was in the hospital including bella.

~ waking up~

" Edward, wake up, wake up" I heard someone calling it must be bella," Edward" her voice grew frantic " I'm up" I groaned " you've been sleeping for along time" she told me " how long?" I asked " 2 days straight" she replied " I must have been tired" I replied back " what do you want to do?" she asked playing with my hair " where were we before I passed out" I asked " well I think we where having some _fun." _she replied " oh, right" I said before pouncing on her " someone is in a good mood" she said back " well I think we should continue having fun" I replied nibbling on her ear " baby stop" she moaned " why?" I asked making my way down her neck " we have to take lizzie to school" she laughed " that sucks that means we have to get dressed" I protested, " alright I guess she'll have to have one of her friends pick her up" bella sighed " not kiley" I replied " why not?" she asked " I don't trust her, she killed her parents and tried to kill me, you and lizzie" I explained " was that your nightmare?" she asked " yeah" I answered " alright, Kelsey can pick her up then I'll call her mom" bella replied before picking up her phone " Rachel, it's bella I'm sick so can you pick lizzie up?" she asked " of course" she replied then they hung up." now what?" I asked " now we can have fun" she replied, then when I was on top of her the phone rang " I'll get it" I replied leaning over to answer " hello?" I asked " Edward, hi it's tyler sorry for calling but it's about ally my wife" tyler said into the receiver " ok what is it?" I asked, while bella was rubbing me " she is acting weird" tyler replied " alright then, explain" I responded, while bella was trying to push my onto my back to give me a bj, I rolled over to make it easier for her, " she is throwing up and she is moody and she is just acting strange and she talks to her stomachs, what's wrong with her?" he asked obviously scared for his wife " did you guys have sex?" I asked trying not to moan " yeah, why?" he asked " well she's showing all of the signs of pregnancy, I would know" I replied, bella was done giving me a bj and was wanting me to get off the phone for some reason " I'm a dad" he replied shocked " congrats, dude" I recalled " thanks dude well see ya" he said before hanging up, " eddy I need to take a shower before lizzie gets home" she told me " why did I need to get off the phone then?" I asked " I want you to take one with me" she replied " oh" I said before sweeping her in my arms and carrying her into the shower, we were rubbing reach other with soap and shampoo when I got a boner" what the?" I gasped " oh. Baby" bella squealed before shoving me into her, we continued to rub each other down" baby I need to pull out" I said while trying to pull out " why?" she asked , pulling me closer to her " bella lizzy will be home soon" I replied " you might not be erect then " she whined " we could go back to bed" I suggested " good idea" she replied happy, we got to bed and things got nasty.

~our best night ever~

" mom? Dad?" lizzy replied " yes sweetie" I asked " where's mom?" she asked, "she's right here" I assured her " why is she near daddy's dick?" Lizzie asked " we are trying to have more babies" I told her " oh, I'll leave you to alone" lizzy said before closing our door. " bella stop" I said " why?" she asked coming up rubbing me all over " our daughter wanted to talk to you" I told her " oh, I'll be right back you stay here" she replied "ok" I replied, 20 minutes later. " what did she want?" I asked " it's girl talk" she replied, then she climbed on top of me " wait I want to try something" I replied " what?" she asked " I'll show you" I replied I pulled out my pocket knife and cut myself " baby what did you do?" she asked trying to stop the blood, oh crap I forgot she was a new born " blood, must have blood" before I could stop her she grabbed me with her teeth then her hands, man did it hurt but then it started feeling good. " are you done yet?" I asked breathless " it taste so good" she moaned and bit hard again " bella stop" I gasped " it's to good" she replied and grabbed me with her fangs

" bella" I gasped" stop moving" she insisted a while putting her hand on my stomach to keep me from moving " bella" I gasped again " stop talking" she yelled and tug to get more blood out, man I needed to do something fast so I had venom come out instead of blood " this tastes even better" she moaned then started sucking, the next morning I was dizzy from all of the blood lose and venom lose Bella didn't seem any different " eddy? Are you ok?" she asked as if she committed a crime " I'm fine" I replied " are you sure? You look paler then before." she replied " bella I'm fine" I said " ok" she replied coming over to me and began to massage my head so some odd reason " you did nothing wrong" I told her " yes I did I hurt you I'm a bad girl" she whined " no, you're not I was the one you forgot that you were a newborn, I'm so sorry" I replied " I was the one that bit you" she whined " baby, I'm fine" I responded " are you sure?" " she asked again " I'm positive, why are you messaging my head, my head doesn't hurt" I replied " oh, right" she began to message me again it felt good to have her nice gentle touch on me, " you have do idea how good that feels" I sighed happily " I'm sorry" she said again " it's alright" I replied " do you want ice?" she asked " no, I'm fine" I assured her " our lizzy is growing up so fast" bella sighed " yeah" I replied " she has already found a boyfriend" bella said with joy " is that what she was wanting to talk about?" I asked " yeah" bella replied" oh" I said back, then when she finished massaging me, " we need to find more vampires it's getting lonely " bella sighed " isn't Carlisle a vampire? " I asked " I think so" she replied" well maybe we could combine covens with him" I suggested " good idea, we have to tell lizzy one of these days" she replied " why?" I asked " because she is part of our family and she is the only one that isn't a vampire " she answered

~ feeding~

" are you pregnant?" I asked because she said the only one has if the family was going to be bigger, " yeah, we're parents again" she replied " how many?" I asked " I'm not sure yet they are very tiny" she sighed " I know why, we have to feed them" I replied " feed them?" she asked confessed " you'll see , turn around" I told her " ok" she said suspicious and she turn around and snuggled into my curve and then a tiny hand grabbed me and was drinking " so this is feeding?" she sighed " yup" I replied " I like it" she said then snuggled closer to me. The phone was ringing when we finally fell asleep " I'll get it" I said " ok" bella replied, I picked up the phone " hello?" I asked " Edward, it's tyler again I don't know what do " he sounded frantic " what's going on" I asked concerned " I think ally's in labor but I don't know" he was frantic now " tell her to breathe and call the hospital, is she screaming" I asked " yeah" he replied " call 911 now" I yelled " thanks dude" he said and hung up " who was that?" bella yawned " it was tyler, his wife is in labor" I replied " oh, I think the kids are thirsty again, they're kicking" she breathed " alright, come here" I said, she didn't have a problem and she was right they were thirsty one of them grabbed me, and I felt like 4 other pairs of hands " bella, you are defiantly pregnant" I sighed because they were getting aggressive, "why do you say that?" she asked " there getting aggressive" I replied " are you ok?" she asked concerned " I'm fine sweetheart" I replied " you look like you're in pain" she whined, then the babies started to fight over me , it hurt like hell, " aw fuck!" I screamed which I rarely swear in front of bella " sweetie" she replied shocked that I would swear like that " I'm fine" I gasped " no your not" she cried and pulled away " bella, they need me" I whined " no they don't , not right now" she insisted " bella" I whined again " no, your not going to feed them" she replied" why?" I asked " you're hurt Edward, and tired, they were being to rough with you," she replied " I don't feel pain" I insisted " really?" she questioned then poked me " ok, I feel pain" I whimpered " told you" she said while acting all smart" so are we going to ask Carlisle if we can join his coven?" I asked trying to distract myself from the pain " yeah, I was waiting for you" " really?" " yeah" she replied " alright I'll go call him" I replied

~Carlisle~

Ring! Ring! Went the phone " baby, don't answer I don't want you to leave" my wife esme replied " I have to" I replied " no you don't" she insisted while climbing on top of me " baby, it might be important" I replied " get it late" she said before kissing me again " I'll be right back" I assured her " you don't have to anywhere, answer it then come back to bed" she replied " alright" I answered the phone " hello?" I asked " hi it's Edward" " oh hi Edward" " do you mind if we come and live with you? We are the only you know in our town and we might slip" " yes you can stay" I replied after the long phone conversation " thanks" he said before hanging up " who was that?" she asked " a vampire that needed a place to stay, he has kids and he is the only vampire in his neighborhood and they might slip, they wouldn't want to do that to their kids" I replied " oh, " she said before pushing me back to the bed " ok, what do you want to do now?" I asked " I want sex" she replied " we already did" I said back " I don't care" she answered pushing me onto my back and climbed on top of me " fine" I gave in " great" she replied and we started again.

~confessing~

"Lizzie" I sighed "what?" she asked " we have something we need to talk about and no it has nothing to do with your boyfriend" I replied "ok what do we need to talk about?" she asked "well first, your mother's pregnant again and second, you'll probably think I'm crazy but this is the reason why your mother and I don't eat, go in the sunlight, are so pale and hard and cold it's because we are vampires and if you don't believe me then I'll prove it to you by showing my fangs and when your mother comes down then she will also show you her fangs" I confessed " why, now? Why did you tell me now?" she sighed " we didn't tell you because we aren't allowed to" I told her "what do you mean?" she asked " I'm telling you that, I could get killed by telling you this but you needed to know because your mom is pregnant with vampire kids and we wanted you to know so that you would stay clear from them" I answered " you could get killed" she gulped " yes, I could that's why I'm telling you and not your mother" I replied "I don't want you to die" she whined " I'm not going to, as long as you keep this a secret and don't go running off and telling everyone you know, got it" I replied "ok, I promise" she sighed " bella, you can come down now" I called up the stairs "ok" she yelled back then wobbled down the stairs and wrapped her arms around my waist. "mom, is daddy telling the truth?" she asked " yep" bella replied happily snuggling into my back, then she nipped me "ow" I yelped " he!, he! Play" bella giggled while nipping me again, "is she alright?" I heard Emmett my big brother ask " she's fine" I replied. "are you sure?" he asked "I'm positive " I replied a little annoyed " are you ok?, you look kind of down" he asked "I'm fine. Just a little stressed" I assured him "ok" he sighed and left the room. " I still am confussed" lizzie replied "when I got sick a couple years back, someone came and bit me and I turned I didn't want your mother to be like me so at first I thought about leaving but I realized I couldn't and then your mother wanted to be like me and when I saved you and got staked she gave me blood and I tried to refuse but your mom wouldn't listen and then she became like me and now she is pregnant with vampire kids, it actually might be best for your sake if you go live with your boyfriend" I explained " well, good because I was about to ask you if I could live with him"she replied "will you still visit?" I asked no hope in my voice "of course daddy" she replied and hugged me, she must have seen the sad look on my face.

~the kids~

"ed." bella panted "yeah?" I asked "the baby's coming" she replied "oh god" I yelled shocked and then she was finished giving birth. "can I see them?" she asked "not now" I told her " why?" she asked "Carlisle is making sure that they are happy and healthy and clean" I chuckled "oh" she replied and fell asleep. We moved to a house that seemed fine on the outside but one the inside that is a totally different story.

"momma" one of the baby girls whined "I'm up" she groaned "hi momma" the little girl said " where is daddy" Bella asked "he went to wok" she replied "he did?" she replied "I'm not tupid"the older child replied " what do you kids want to do?" she asked "food" they all replied "what do you want?"she asked "Mac n' cheese" they all yelled "ok" she sighed and I finally came home. "daddy!" they all screamed and ran into me almost knocking me off my feet. "easy kids" I laughed "hey ed"bella said kissing me "hey, bells" I replied. "can we go to the park?" the oldest one asked "of course" I nodded "ok, but after wunch" the children said and went to there spots at the table…. "since when do you have a job?" Bella asked me, "since we have kids" I smiled and something grew cold in the air, "do you feel that?" I asked bella "feel what?" she replied, the chill came over me again "that" I shivered "are you feeling ok?" she asked "I'm feeling fine" I replied and then I heard a high pitched scream, I covered my ears trying to escape the scream, then I saw something go down the stairs. "I'll be right back" I told bella "where are you going?" she asked "I saw something go downstairs" I said and walked to the stair case, I saw footsteps on the stairs and they where bloody, I didn't want to call bella over so I went to investigate. "Hello?" I called out, no response "anyone there?" I called again, I heard a little child's giggle "Angel?" I called out "don't be frightened" the child replied, "who are you?" I called, there was no response and then I heard something walking towards me, "who are you?" I growled in fear "only something that will make you scream, in agony" the thing laughed "what are you?" I asked "only a spirit of the house of terror" the child giggled again "what do you mean?" I asked "keep looking and you'll see" the child replied and disapered. "Edward?" Bella called "yeah?" I asked "are you coming the kids are ready to go to the park" she replied "yeah I'm ready" I nodded and walked back up the stairs. We got in the car and I couldn't stop thinking about the child in the basement, and the words _house of terror_ I just couldn't stop thinking about it. "are you ok?" Bella asked concerned when we got the park, "yeah why?" I replied "you haven't said a word to us the whole trip here" she answered "sorry" I apologized "it's alright" she hushed me, and snuggled into my side. "I haven't been sleeping" I sighed


End file.
